


Siempre Te Esperaré

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's been scoring goals like crazy lately. David thinks he deserves a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre Te Esperaré

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing an essay rn but i'm too worked up about the match against espanyol (5:1 barcelona!! ole!!)

"Hey, you." His voice is a bit fuzzy, as usual, but David can still hear him pretty clearly.

"Hey, Leo." He smiles at the screen.

It's their usual post-match Skype session. David looks at Leo, takes him in. He's wearing a red headset, the mic curving out from one of the headphones to end just by the corner of his mouth. He's in bed, sitting in the same position as David, back propped up on the pillows that lean against the headboard of the bed. His facial hair looks good, just a shadow of stubble, and David wishes that Leo would come over and kiss his neck so that he could feel that stubble against his skin again.

"You were amazing, as usual."

"I know," Leo jokes, brushing invisible dust off his shoulder. They both laugh, and David notices that Leo's blushing - he's still not used to all the praise, even from David. It makes him smile a bit more.

"I'm still worked up, though," Leo says, still smiling. "From the match. I feel like running."

"If I were there, we'd be fucking right now."

Leo lets out a short laugh. "I know."

"Why don't we...y'know?"

"Why don't we what?" Leo looks at him and David knows he understands, but he's asking anyway.

"Well...I can see you, and you can see me, so..."

"Oh my God, David." Leo rolls his eyes.

"What? You just said you're all hot and bothered from scoring those goals -"

"I'm not hot and bothered," Leo mumbles.

"Yes, you are. Come on, let's do it." Leo still looks doubtful, so David tries again. "Leo. It's just me. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he says, and they both laugh. "It's just me. But if you don't want to, it's fine," he says softly.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do, it's just...weird." He blushes and David laughs quietly.

"Okay. If you feel weird about it, then it's fine. I'm not ever gonna make you do something that you aren't comfortable with doing, Leo, I promise."

"I love you, David."

"I love you, too. You know that."

"I do." Leo smiles at him. Then something sets in his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, let's - I want to see you, it's been so long."

Something jumps in David's stomach. "It really has," he laughs. 

"Are you alone?" Leo asks.

"Yeah," David says, smirking. "Why don't you come over?"

"Wish I could," Leo says. "One second, okay?"

"Sure."

David watches him take off his headphones and pull his shirt over his head. He bites his lip. He's seen Leo shirtless so many times - even on Skype, when they're talking before Leo goes to bed - but they've never done this before. Knowing that Leo is taking his clothes off for him turns him on like nothing else could, and he's half-hard already. He practically rips his own shirt off.

Leo puts his headphones back on and they stare at each other greedily, each one trying to memorise every detail, every breath that the other takes. David runs his hand over the front of his pants, slowly, then he realises that it's out of the range of view of the camera, so he pushes the laptop back a bit. "Can you see?"

"Yeah," Leo breathes. "Fuck, yes."

David lets out a long breath through his nose, closes his eyes for a moment before he remembers he doesn't want to miss a second of Leo. He opens them again to find Leo mirroring his movements, and David can just see the outline of his cock through his sweatpants, hard for him.

"Fuck, Leo." Leo replies with a little whimper that sends fire through David's veins.

"What are you thinking of?" Leo asks quietly, blushing.

"You," David says. He cant take his eyes off him. "I'm thinking - God, I wish you were here. I want you to -" he cuts himself off awkwardly, unsure of what to say. This is, after all, their first time doing this, and it's a little weird, but he wants Leo to be comfortable, wants him to know that he can say anything without being ashamed or embarrassed, and he figures that the best way to do that is to lead by example. So David says, "I want you to come over here and suck my cock."

Leo moans, bites his lip. He reaches into his pants and lets out a long sigh, his eyes closing momentarily, then he opens them again and looks at David, hunger in his eyes. David's rock-hard by now, seeing Leo jerk himself off in front of him, so he does the same. He pushes his pants and his boxers down his hips, and he looks at Leo while he runs his hand slowly up his cock and down again. Leo inhales sharply.

"You like that?" 

"Y-yeah," Leo replies, his voice shaky.

"Where do you want it?"

"In my mouth," Leo whispers.

"In your mouth, huh?"

"Yeah. I want to suck you off so bad right now."

"Oh, fuck..." David tightens his hand around himself, imagines it's Leo's mouth, working up and down. He tries to remember how Leo's tongue felt around the head, tries to copy the movement with his finger. He leans his head back and his hips jerk up instinctively to meet his hand. Leo bites his lip again, and David notices his hand moving faster under the material of his pants. David wants to ask Leo to pull them down, let him see, but he doesn't want to make Leo uncomfortable or nervous so he doesn't.

"I wish I could feel your mouth on me right now," David says quietly. "Wish I could feel you kissing my neck, jerking me off with your hand..."

"I'd bite your neck, I know you like that," Leo says, a new kind of quiet confidence in his voice. It surprises David. "And I'd kiss you, hear you moaning, touch you slow at first."

"Like you always do."

"Yeah," Leo says, "yeah, just like that. And I'd kiss down your neck to your chest..."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Down your chest, your stomach..."

"Fuck..."

"I'd lick your cock from the base to the tip," he says. David runs his finger up his cock and Leo whispers, "just like that. I'd keep licking you 'til you came in my mouth."

"Oh, fuck, Leo. I'd grab your hair, push you down on my cock...you want it all in your mouth?"

"Yes," Leo breathes. "Fuck, I want it all."

"I'm yours," David whispers, "I swear I'm yours."

"I love you."

"I love you, Leo."

They smile for a while, lost in each other. Usually, if Leo were with him, this is the part where they'd kiss for what seemed like years, slowly, building it up. David imagines Leo's lips on his, he swears he can almost feel them.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Come over," Leo says quietly. David smiles at him.

"Wish I could."

"I'd let you fuck me..."

"I'd fuck you so hard."

"God, David, you're so good," he moans, and he looks at David, and finally he pulls his pants down his hips, his cock in his hand, slick with precum. David wants to lick every fucking inch of his body. His hand automatically moves faster on his cock.

"I want you so bad," he says between gritted teeth, "wanna fuck you so bad."

He hears Leo's breath quicken, hears him let out a little moan. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I want to put it in you slowly, real slow, 'til you begged for it harder."

"Wouldn't take very long," Leo says. David laughs a little. 

"I know. You're so hot when you beg. I love your voice."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Bet you'd love it even more if you heard me moaning while you fucked me."

"You fucking know I would. I'd fuck you so hard, make you moan for me so loud."

"David," Leo whispers. The desperation in his voice drives David crazy.

"Are you close?"

"Yeah, I - I am. God, I'm about to cum..."

"If I were with you," David begins, feeling pretty close as well, "I'd kiss you all over, from your lips all the way to your abs, kiss that spot below your stomach the way you like it, and I'd jerk you off with my hand the whole time, lick the head of your cock. I'd let you cum in my mouth..."

"On your lips," Leo whispers, biting his own. "Fuck - David -" He closes his eyes, mouth open, and David watches him shudder, his hand moving faster than ever on his cock. David matches his rhythm, listening to Leo breathe in short, harsh gasps, and he only lets himself cum when he sees Leo's all over his stomach, watches it drip down his hand. _  
_

They look at each other for a while, both of them a mess, and then Leo breathes out a laugh, and David laughs with him. David runs a hand through his hair, sighs, and looks at Leo again.

"Congratulations on the hattrick."

Leo laughs out loud, his voice still shaking. "Thank you."

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I thought it was going to be a lot worse, but...it was actually really, really good."

"Let's do it again sometime."

"Definitely."

"How about in ten minutes?" David says, faux-checking his watch. Leo laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Shut up."

David smiles at him. "Let me go get cleaned up, I'll be right back."

"Okay, me too."

David stands up on shaking legs, leaves the laptop on the bed and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He puts on fresh boxers, sweats and one of Leo's old training shirts before he gets back into bed. He grins when he sees Leo wearing one of his shirts, too. Leo sighs.

"Miss you," he says quietly.

"I miss you, too."

Leo grabs a pillow from beside him and clings to it. "Need something to cuddle with," Leo says, and David laughs.

"You're such a loser."

"I know."

They talk for a while, a really long time. Leo puts on some music quietly so that David can hear it in the background. David pretends Leo is next to him instead of such a long way away. He ends up grabbing a pillow, too, and he guesses they're both imagining feeling each others' arms around them. 

"When are we gonna see each other again?" Leo asks. David sighs.

"Dunno. I'm hoping soon, though."

"Me too," Leo says quietly. "David, I - you mean a lot to me, okay? And I miss you."

"I know," David whispers. "I miss you too. I love you. I know I've said it over and over, but -"

"I like it," Leo says, smiling a little. "I mean, I know you love me without you saying it, but I like hearing it from you."

David grins. "I love you. I'll say it for the rest of my life if you want me to."

"You're the best," Leo says, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into his pillow. "Get over here."

His heart aches. "I will, I promise. As soon as I can."

"Really?"

"Really." David puts his hand against the screen, his fingers tracing Leo's face. "I promise."


End file.
